A FinFET is a transistor that includes a fin (e.g., of silicon) separating a first gate from a second gate, which is opposite the first gate, of the transistor. Yields of conventional methods of manufacturing FinFETs are reduced due to fin damage during manufacturing. Additionally, the ability to tailor the structure of FinFETs resulting from such conventional methods may be limited. For example, gate dielectrics respectively coupled to opposing sides of the fin during manufacturing are of the same width and formed of the same material. Further, a work function of a gate conductor coupled to the first gate is the same as a work function of a gate conductor coupled to the second gate. Accordingly, improved FinFETs and methods for making the same are desirable.